Rest
by Keleficent
Summary: What if Ashi couldn't defeat her mother in XCVIII?
1. Failed

"How can you betray your family?" the High Priestess spat as she attempted to swipe at Ashi with her claws. "He killed your sisters! And you let him live?"

"No! You killed them! We were made for one purpose: to kill! Our fate was sealed the day we were born!" Ashi shot back as she blocked her mother's attack. Her words were breathless and strained as the exhaustion from the fight was starting to set in.

Ashi's fatigue was not unnoticed by the High Priestess. She saw Ashi single-handedly defeat an entire army and knew that must be weighing down upon her. All she needed was one mistake, one sloppy move, one block to slow, and…

Bingo.

The High Priestess saw an opening and shoved one of her claws into Ashi's abdomen. Ashi cried out in pain. The pain magnified as the claw was pulled out of her body with a disgusting slick. Now unhindered by her mother's claw, blood poured freely from the wound.

Ashi would have collapsed if her mother did not grab her by the hair. She pulled her face close to Ashi's and said, "Your fate was sealed when you decided to protect the samurai."

With that, she threw Ashi aside and advanced towards Jack. Ashi tried with all her might to get back up, but her arms would simply collapse under her. Unable to move, all she could do was reach her arm out as her mother got closer to Jack. "No…Jack…"

As Ashi's vision turned black, her final thought was that her mother was right: she failed. She failed Jack.

"The samurai is our enemy," said the High Priestess ignoring how the samurai was going through some sort of mystical transformation that changed his clothes and hair as well as granting him a new sword. All the mattered to her was killing him before he escaped his trance. "He must die at all costs."

Jack's consciousness returned to the real world. He barely had time to rejoice having his sword back before he used it to block an attack from behind him. As he turned around, his eyes fell upon a limp figure behind his attacker. "ASHI!"

Jack pushed his attacker away from him and tried to run to Ashi. But the woman's relentless attacks forced him to stand his ground to defend himself.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ASHI?" Jack screamed.

"It is her own fault for betraying her mother."

"You…you are Ashi's mother?"

"As far as I'm concerned, she is no daughter of mine." The High Priestess took a swing at Jack, which he promptly dodged.

"You harm your own daughter?" Jack seethed. "You are no mother. You are a demon!"

He swung his sword at the Priestess who blocked it with her claws. "You will die, samurai. You defied Aku, corrupted Ashi, and killed my daughters!"

She took another swing at Jack, who flipped over her to avoid the hit. His sword and her claw clashed as they both attempted to hold the other.

"Before I killed your daughters, I told them their choices led them to me. Now I see I was wrong. _Your_ choices led them me."

The High Priestess attempted more blows on Jack, but his sword did not allow her to touch him.

"I am sad that I had to slay them," said Jack. "But I am not sad that I had to slay you."

Jack plunged his sword into the woman's chest. She let out a grunt of shock and pain. Her hands went limp and her body slid off Jack's sword and onto the ground.

Jack wasted no time running to Ashi's side. He put his hand under Ashi's head and gently lifted her up. "Ashi?"

She did not answer him, making Jack fear the worst.

He saw that she had a grievous wound on her abdomen. He pressed his ear to her chest. He breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing a heartbeat: faint, slow, but there.

"Hold on, Ashi." Jack tore off a piece of his new gi and wrapped it around Ashi's wound. He then slid her arms under her knees and back to gently pick her up. He had to get her somewhere safe.

"You'll be alright, Ashi," Jack whispered. "Just hold on."


	2. You Are Strong

Despite the incredible pain tempting Ashi to slip back into unconsciousness, something told her she needed to get up. She had something important to do.

She was trying to ascertain what was happening around her. But the pain was blinding her senses. She had to work past the pain. She had to focus.

Her eyes were refusing to open, so she had to rely on other physical sensations. She almost felt like she was floating through the air. But she wasn't; a pair of arms were carrying her…strong, muscular arms.

Her head leaned against the chest of the person carrying her. She couldn't help but feel safe. It made no sense. She's never felt safe before in her life. The feeling of safety let her fall back asleep.

Despite Jack's concern for Ashi, she could help but smile a little as she leaned her head into his chest.

He looked down the mountain to see the carnage that occurred while he was in meditation. He knew Ashi was a powerful fighter, but even he was stunned that this young woman was able to slay this entire army on her own. It was a contrast to how small and fragile she looked as she lay injured in his arms.

Jack came across a cave he felt would provide adequate shelter for them as Ashi recovered. He found a flat rock for Ashi to lay her head on. He gently laid her down resting her head on the rock. He took off his gi and placed it over her, taking care to tuck it around her. Ashi had lost a lot of blood and his gi alone would not be enough to keep her warm. He got to work making a fire.

Once the fire was started, he turned his attention to Ashi's wound. He unwrapped the piece of his gi he had used to stop the blood. He could already see signs of infection setting in.

He didn't want to leave her alone, but he needed to find herbs to treat Ashi's wound. He put a reassuring hand on the top of Ashi's head and whispered. "I must go for a moment, Ashi. I will return shortly."

Jack wasn't sure why he felt compelled to tell her that. She was still unconscious and most likely couldn't even hear him. But he felt strangely protective of her. He was protective of all innocents, sure, but Ashi was…different, somehow.

A feeling a deja vu came over him as he searched for herbs. He was reminded of when he did the same thing for a baby he cared for all those years ago. It occurred to Jack that the baby would be in his fifties now. It was a sobering reminder of Jack's own age. His body may not age, but his mind has experienced over seventy years of life. And those seventy-plus years weighed heavily upon him.

But since he's met Ashi, he's felt…young…again.

Finally, Jack found some usable herbs and brought it back to the cave. He kneeled by Ashi's side and noticed her face was flushed and sweating. He put the back of his hand on her forehead. She had a fever.

He worked quickly to grind and crush the herbs inside a hollow rock. The second he applied the medicine to her wound, Ashi's eyes snapped open and snatched Jack's hand as though she were blocking an attack. She sat up only to aggravate her wound causing her to clutch her side in pain. Jack wrapped his arm around Ashi to keep her from falling over.

"Shh, shh, shh Ashi, it is alright. It is me."

Ashi looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. The man she saw did not look like the Jack she's come to know. He did not have a beard and his hair was now tied up rather than flowing from behind his head. Yet, those soft, gentle eyes were unmistakable.

"Jack?" Ashi said surprised how weak her voice sounded.

"Yes, Ashi. Please lie back down now." Jack helped Ashi rest her head on the rock once more.

Ashi noticed him pick up a rock that appeared to have plants inside it. "What is that?"

"It is medicine for your wound."

"Medicine? You're giving me medicine?"

Ashi looked so innocent and young as she asked this. Jack had a feeling that Ashi's mother did not properly treat her daughters when they were injured. Being taken care of was probably a new experience for Ashi.

"This will sting a little," Jack said as he rubbed the medicine on her wound. Ashi gritted her teeth and gave small hisses of pain, but otherwise, took her medicine without complaint.

"Thank you, Jack," Ashi said as he finished treating her wound. She suddenly sat up again. "So, what next?"

"Now, you must rest." Jack tried to gently push her back down, but she resisted.

"But we have to go," Ashi said even though she was struggling to just sit up.

"We cannot go. Not until you are strong enough."

"I am strong." Some resentment underlay Ashi's statement as she recalled all the times her mother called her weak.

"You are strong, Ashi." Her eyes widened at this. Jack gave her a gentle smile. "I know you are strong. You do not need to prove yourself to me."

"But…but, Jack…we can't stay here. My mother-"

"You do not need to worry about your mother. She can never hurt anyone again." A dark expression came over Jack's face. He quickly masked it and gave Ashi a reassuring smile. He was finally able to get Ashi to begrudgingly lie back down.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Whatever for?"

"For getting hurt."

"Why on earth would you apologize for that?"

"Because..." Ashi eyes looked down in shame. "I couldn't protect you from my mother. Now, I've delayed your mission. I'm burdening you, and…"

"Shh, Ashi…" In a surprising display of tenderness, Jack cupped Ashi's face. "The reason you were hurt in the first place is because you were protecting me. You have been anything but a burden. I would not even be here if it weren't for you."

Jack used his hand to wipe some of the sweat off Ashi's face. "You have been strong for me in my weakest moments. Please let me take care of you until you recover your strength."

Jack laid his gi back over Ashi. She was grateful for the warmth the soft fabric gave her. And the fact that it was Jack's clothing somehow made it feel warmer, like a part of him was wrapped around her body.

Jack used the back of his hand to caress Ashi's cheek. It was a sensation she has never experienced before. Having his hand touch her face in such a loving way felt so good. It relaxed her so that she felt sleep creeping in.

As her eyes closed, she muttered, "Thank you, Jack."

As she drifted away, she heard Jack say, "No, Ashi, thank you."

Jack made sure his gi was tucked tightly around the sleeping Ashi. He sat by her side fully intending to watch over her tonight and protect her while she rests.

Because after all she's been through, she deserves some rest.


End file.
